I really care about you
by Jenn120
Summary: Dancing. Kurt confused. Blaine thinking. Wes and David planning. Well this will be interesting. Rated T for safety. Possible chapter additions later.


**A/N: This is my first story ever to put up all reviews are appreciated. I love Glee way too much for my own good but my mind had to do something while waiting for the next episode btw this goes up to silly love songs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Careless Whisper, or the Fur Elise… Duh! That's kinda why it's called Fanfiction.**

"I really care about you."

That's what Blaine had said, and now Kurt repeated it over and over in his head. He acted like it didn't hurt as much as it really had when he was with Blaine, but when he was alone, he let it show. Kurt already knew Blaine cared about him. It was nice to hear it but that's not what he wanted Blaine to say. Kurt didn't know what he had expected to happen. It wasn't like Blaine would have swept him up into his arms then ride off into the sunset on a white horse, even though it would have satisfied Kurt's fairy tale depiction of a happily ever after. Kurt just sat on his bed with silent tears streaming down his face knowing he would have to get it out of his system before the warbler practice tonight.

"How am I supposed to face him now?" Blaine wondered out loud to Wes and David.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I know it's hard, but we have to focus. We are going to have to put everything we have into winning nationals," Wes said apologetically.

"You're right. I'll just concentrate even harder." Blaine announced slightly pouting.

"Good because I have some great ideas about…" David started but was cut off.

"But I don't even understand how I feel about him." Blaine paused then saw that his two friends were going to allow him to speak freely about it. "He is an amazing friend, and I really care about him, but I don't know. Maybe the reason I sang to him and hung out with him all the time was because I really do like him and I just didn't realize it. You know like subconsciously. What if he hates me now or something. I know that sounds crazy, but I'm worried he'll never want to spend any time with me again."

"Dude, you think too much. You sound like a girl with the way you worry," Wes commented

"Yeah if you're so freaked then ask him to grab some coffee with you. Isn't that what you guys do? Actually I have a better idea. It's a Friday night so after practice, take him out and grab some food." David suggested.

"I can't face him alone. Will you guys come so it won't be so awkward?" Blaine pleaded.

Wes and David exchanged looks and made a silent plan. They knew what they had to do.

"Fine," they both agreed. Blaine smiled with relief.

"Can we talk about nationals now? We do have practice tonight." Wes pointed out. Blaine nodded.

_I Feel So Unsure  
As I take your hand  
And lead you to the dance floor  
As the music dies  
Something in your eyes  
Calls to mind a silver screen  
And all its sad goodbyes_

I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste a chance that I've been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you

Time can never mend  
The careless whisper of a good friend  
To the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
There's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is all you'll find  


_I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste a chance that I've been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you_

Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose this crowd  
Maybe it's better this way  
We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say  
We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever  
But now who's gonna dance with me  
Please stay

I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste a chance that I've been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you

Blaine danced as he sang, but as the song was ending he fell to the floor as a few tears escaped from his eyes. He was right in front of Kurt, and Kurt just stood there shocked. Wes and David hurried over to Blaine and each grabbed one of his arms to get him on his feet.

"Pull it together, man!" David whispered to their heap of a friend. Blaine nodded.

"Blaine, are you alright?" Kurt said recovering.

"Y-yeah just an intense song. You know performing just takes… takes a lot out of me sometimes," Blaine prevaricated. Kurt thought what Blaine had said was a little odd but he let it go.

After a few more songs the warblers decided to call it quits, and Blaine suddenly got butterflies in his stomach.

"You can do this," Wes and David assured him, so he walked up to Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt," Kurt turned to him. "David, Wes, and I are going to go grab something to eat. Do you want to come?" Blaine was freaking in his head but was trying to keep a normal disposition. Kurt gave a slightly confused look.

"Uh, yeah. Sounds great." Kurt agreed. Blaine was overwhelmed with relief.

"Great! Wes, David, come here," Wes and David walk over and the four of them decide to go to Red Robin. Blaine was driving.

Blaine dropped Wes, David, and Kurt at the door and then went to park. When the three boys got inside Kurt excused himself to the bathroom. Wes and David had a short interval of opportunity. David walked up to the hostess and said "Table for six, please."

"It will be about a ten minute wait," she said as she handed him the buzzer.

Wes and David walked over to the waiting area and then high fived.

"When will they get here?" Wes asked.

"Ten minutes," David chuckled when he had checked his phone.

Kurt walked up and Blaine showed up soon after. The two exchanged a look then turned to Wes and David. "Ten minutes," they said at the same time, but the buzzer started vibrating and flashing red lights. They went to the hostess podium and handed her the buzzer.

"This way," she said. She led them to a table big enough to seat six. Blaine and Kurt exchanged a look of confusion but then sat down next to each other. Wes sat to the left of Kurt while David sat to the right of Blaine. She put menus in front of each of the chairs and said, "Your server will be with you momentarily."

"Wes? David? What's going on?" Blaine questioned.

"Uhhh…" they stammered. Then two girls walked up. "Hey ladies. Blaine, Kurt, this is Hannah and Kate… our girlfriends," the boys explained.

"Kurt, I had no idea that they would be here," Blaine confessed.

"It's fine, Blaine. I don't mind," Kurt reassured with a smile.

They ordered and made small talk, but Kurt couldn't shake the feeling something weird was going on, and Blaine knew David and Wes had planned this. He wondered what else the boys had concocted. He didn't know what to do.

David leaned over to Hannah and whispered something in her ear, and she giggled. Wes did the same. Blaine gave an awkward cough and Kurt shifted in his seat.

Later the waitress walked up and asked how the check should be split.

"This lovely lady is with me," Wes said indicating to Kate as she blushed.

"And this gorgeous woman will be on my ticket," David said as he winked at Hannah.

"And this amazing guy is taken care of by me," Blaine stated with random confidence.

Kurt was confused but he would talk to him about it later. They all chatted and paid. Then Wes, David, and the girls left.

"I want to show you something." Blaine revealed.

"Really?" Kurt wondered what it could be.

They walked out to the car. Blaine opened Kurt's door. Kurt smiled at the gorgeous boy and got inside. Those nervous jitters started to possess him. _Kurt, don't get ahead of yourself. He was just being nice. You don't want to see something that's not really there. _Blaine got in on the other side and started the car. A CD started playing; it was Fur Elise.

"I guess I didn't realize you liked classical music." Kurt stated.

"Yeah, I don't listen to it all the time, but this happens to be one of my favorites."

"Really? Me, too."

"Actually, when I was a kid my dad would play that for me. It was one of the reasons I got into music."

"That's amazing. My dad was always the sports guy."

"Sports, huh? That doesn't really sound like you."

"It's not, except I was on the football team for a little bit back at McKinley."

"No way!"

"Yeah, I was the kicker and helped win a game. It was cool to be able to relate to my dad in a different way, but it wasn't me. That was when I finally told my dad that I was gay."

"How did he take it?"

"He told me he already knew since I was really little."

"Wow"

"So when are you going to decide to tell me where we are going?"

"I'm not" Blaine grinned "You will have to wait and see."

Soft music filled the car, as they road off to Blaine's secret spot.

"Close your eyes," Blaine instructed "I want you to be surprised."

Kurt gave into Blaine's request. Soon the car came to a stop. Blaine turned off the car, got out, and went around to open Kurt's door.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Kurt asked.

"Nope" Blaine said simply.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him out of the car. Blaine realized how close the two of them were. He felt Kurt's breath on his face. Blaine realized he did want Kurt. He did all along but he didn't know what to do about it. _I guess I have to talk to him. _He led Kurt to a spot and said "Open your eyes."

Kurt gasped. It was a ridge that looked over the city showing lit buildings, the trees that surrounded the edge, and a hint of a lake in the sky line. Then he looked up and saw a crescent moon and stars dotting the darkness. "It's beautiful."

"Sometimes I come up here to think. Sometimes I sing, and sometimes it's to get away. This time, however, I want to talk to you."

Kurt looked nervous. Blaine knew this would change everything.

"Kurt, remember how I said that I really cared about you?" Kurt nodded. "Well I do. Even more than I thought I did. I have been thinking a lot about you and me. About us. I want you, Kurt, more than anyone else ever before."

Kurt's head was spinning. Blaine felt overwhelmed with emotion. Kurt's face was flushed and he was thankful for how dark it was, even though Blaine noticed it anyway. Blaine slowly put his hand up to Kurt's face and rubbed his fingers down the younger boy's cheek to rest under his chin, so he could tilt his face to him. Both of their hearts were racing and they got that tingly feeling, knowing what was about to happen. They slowly closed the distance between their faces and shared their first kiss together. In that instant Blaine knew Kurt would have to be his. He needed him. They looked lovingly into each other's eyes. Then shared in another kiss but this one was much more intense. Kurt realized that he was actually kissing Blaine. Blaine. His friend, his mentor, his coffee buddy, his singing partner, and now his beloved.

Kurt put his arms around Blaine's waist pulling them closer together. Blaine pecked Kurt on the lips then Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine lovingly held his boy to him. Just being together felt right to them, they felt safe and secure in each other's arms. They swayed slightly to the sound of the universe and Blaine whispered, "Now I get to dance with you."

**A/N: I know it's cliché but it's so cute, and you know those two are bound to get together at some point. Let me know what you think. I can add more if people want it or if I randomly decide to anyway. So review, please.**


End file.
